Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a peripheral device control method, and a filter driver. For example, the invention relates to a technology that controls the power state of a peripheral device.
Background Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) is being widely used as a general-purpose bus which connects a computer and a peripheral device to input or output data. For this reason, various types of USB-related technology are being considered.
One type is filter drivers (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-16166, Japanese Patent No. 4720959, Japanese Patent No. 4959766, U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,628). Typically, a filter driver is inserted below a device driver and provides additional functions that the device driver does not support. Another type is Selective Suspend (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,386,813). Selective Suspend is a technology that saves power by selectively putting a USB device into a suspended state (low-power state) in accordance with the operating state thereof.